The Attic
by Allekha
Summary: Collection of drabbles... all pairings and genres.
1. Midnight Meeting

Yeah, I decided to start my own collection of things too short for their own story. Yay?

A/N: This takes place after the war is mostly ended. Ozai is dead, but tensions still run high between the three remaining nations.

* * *

The young avatar stirred slightly beneath the covers. It was the end of summer, in the Fire Nation no less, but the room carried a chill he was unable to explain. He had, however, managed to drift off to sleep, and as he blearily opened his eyes, he was sure he was still dreaming. 

The room was filled with a thin mist, and Aang could see a beautiful figure approaching him from the doorway. As she stepped through a ray of moonlight, he gasped. It was Katara!

Aang pushed himself up, leaning against the wall as Katara moved closer. Her hair was down, and every step was graceful as a rolling wave. Sitting down beside him on the bed, she turned her beautiful blue eyes towards him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he answered.

After a few heartbeats of silence, she spoke again.

"I can't get to sleep tonight... It's just, I keep thinking and it's hard to stop long enough to get to sleep. And you'd think that after all the sleepless nights we've had, it'd be easy..." They giggled together for a minute "There are two people," she continued, "that I know I can always depend on, no matter what the circumstances. Toph isn't one of them - without her earth, she's almost helpless. Neither is Zuko... I know he's good, but he isn't willing to stick his neck out too far for anyone... the first one is Sokka, and the second one is you, Aang." She leaned forward and gave him quick kiss. He felt a blush rising in his cheeks. Katara didn't seem to notice. "Thanks for being the best friend I could ever hope for."

"You're a good friend too, Katara. And a good teacher. I would never have even gotten out of the iceburg if it wasn't for you!" Aang smiled at his friend and teacher. She smiled back. The two sat like that for a minute, just smiling at each other.

"Well, I'd better get back to my own room now," she said, sliding off the covers, "before Sokka wakes up and throws a fit." They both burst out laughing at the thought, and then Katara slipped out the door.

"Good night Aang." she called. He was already laying back down.

'Good night Katara...'

* * *

I got the 'graceful as a rolling wave' bit from Lilo and Stitch 2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.


	2. Old Junk

A/N: These two are OLD, before episode 14 old. The first one's a song, second's a poem. Don't like the song much but putting it here for completion's sake.

* * *

_My heart's been across the world  
And I've seen all the elements_

_I've been west to fire waters  
And I've been up to the air temples_

_I've been dow-own to the tri-ibes  
And back to earth again_

_But I've seen the pain and suffering  
All across the world_

* * *

They tried  
to warn him  
But they were  
too late  
So now  
he's involved  
in a war  
so great  
That some  
would say  
he cannot  
suceed  
But from  
his prison  
he has  
been freed  
He's started out  
on an epic  
quest  
We're heading  
north  
at his  
behest

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Why do you keep reminding me? 


	3. What REALLY happens when they come

Amanda, newly graduated from ASfFA, was watching a marathon of Avatar in celebration. She'd gotten all the way to The Storm without incident.

However, fate was unkind to her that day, and the TV started sparking. The girl moved to turn the TV off right away, but before she could, the screen went blank, and the lights flashed on and off. Amanda stared, bewildered, at the ceiling, and then turned her head back towards the television.

The screen was now depicting a multicolor swirly pattern. After a few seconds, the TV clicked itself off, and a faint figure could be seen standing in front of it As the figure became more solid, Amanda realized it was Zuko, the same uniform he wore at the tea shop. Her jaw dropped open.

Finally, he was completely solid. The scowl on his face turned into a stupid smile.

"OMG u r so butifull do u want to mari m e & live haply eber after?" he said.

Amanda screamed, jumped up, and ran from the room.

The fake Zuko exploded into a bunch of colorful sparkles.

* * *

Poor Amanda. Even after she gets out of ASfFA, she can't get a break. 


	4. Chilly Night

The night was cold. Very, very, cold. And that was why the Avatar was shivering, even though he was huddling under a blanket next to a fire. Sokka and Katara, being used to the cold, slept soundly in their sleeping bags on the other side of the fire. Toph was in her rock tent. Aang wondered where Zuko had gone off to. He was distracted from that though when a cool breeze whispered past him, and he shivered against the wind.

He jumped slightly, when warm arms hesitantly encircled him. Aang turned his head to find Zuko looking at him.

"Zuko?..." he asked. The older boy never seemed to never want to touch him, even when he was giving firebending lessons.

"Uncle said to be nice to you," he muttered. He turned his head away from the Avatar, hating the fact that Uncle Iroh wanted him to do something like this.

"Oh..."

Aang snuggled into the warmth of Zuko a bit more. No longer did he shiver. He let his eyes close, and soon the 12-year-old was sleeping as soundly as his friends.

Zuko watched the fire, keeping his arms around Aang. Come tomorrow, he'd hardly be able to look the boy in the eye, and it would be all Uncle's fault.

But for now... it didn't seem... _too_ bad...

* * *

Interpret how you like. 


	5. Katara's jealous

All was quiet around the Gaang's camp.

Until a yell shattered the silence.

"Kaaaataraa!" yelled Aang, dashing into the camp and almost tackling Katara in a hug.

"Aang? What's going on? Is something wrong?" asked Katara. She wrapped her arms around the trembling Avatar and attempted to reassure him.

"Are we getting attacked by giant man-eating vegetables again?" said Sokka sleepily.

"We've _never_ gotten attacked by giant man-eating vegetables, Sokka." said Toph.

Aang whimpered in Katara's arms. Moving his head close to her ear, he whispered as quietly as he could and still be heard.

A shocked expression came over her face, followed by rage. The waterbender leapt up, knocking Aang back a few feet, and grabbed her canteen.

"WHICH WAY IS HE?!" she shouted. Aang pointed back the way he'd come from; Katara stormed off in that direction with a murderous expression on her face.

"What'd he say?" Sokka whispered to Toph.

"He said 'Zuko captured me... and then he said a bunch of stuff I didn't understand and kissed me.'"

"...what?"

"He said-"

"I got that part, Toph. You know what, let's just go back to sleep."

"Fine by me."

* * *

And Katara kicked Zuko's butt for kissing _her_ Aang.

I do not own Avatar, and never will I ever.


	6. Typical Zutara

This was written for Marauder Forever on Furry-Paws. Zutara's not my usual thing, but I like how this came out.

* * *

Everything was going just fine. Katara was doing very well with waterbending. Appa was flying swiftly north, and the weather was clearer than it had been in weeks.

Then Zuko showed up.

She'd gone off on her own to practice waterbending. What a stupid idea. No wonder Sokka had warned her not to go.

Katara was now Zuko's prisoner.

Being bait for the Avatar was about the worst thing that could happen to her.

But for some reason, being with Zuko... wasn't too bad.


	7. Cliffside Katang

Just a little Katangery bent drabble for Zukoluver on FP.

* * *

A cliff by the ocean was their favorite place to spend time together, where both their elements interacted. The salty breeze swirled and danced around them as they watched the sunset.

Blue eyes stared into grey ones, and the two moved closer for a kiss.

"I love you Aang..."

"I love you too, Katara..."


	8. Kiss

It shocked her like falling in cold water on a hot day.

Then she regained her senses, and squiggled and squirmed and kicked until she was dropped.

"I thought Sokka was your boyfriend!" exclaimed Toph.

"He _is._" replied Suki, sitting down next to her. "I'm just showing you what a proper kiss is like."


	9. Only

This human was different.

He was foolish, but brave.

He could barely hold on with all his strength, but he held immense power inside him.

He acted as a local human, but also as a foreigner.

And it was only because the human was not quite a normal human, that the Unagi let him have control.

* * *

A/N: Yay for crack ships?

I thought of this ages ago but didn't write it down 'till just now. This is most likely my last update for at least a week, as I leave tomorrow for a summer camp that lasts until Friday, so I won't have Internet access.


	10. Jealousy

Toph was jealous of Aang.

Not because he was a better Earthbender than she was (he wasn't). Not because he was in a relationship and she wasn't (they had plenty of time for that kind of stuff _after_ the war). No, she was jealous because he had the courage to do something she couldn't: admit that he loved Katara _that way_.

Toph really liked Sokka. She knew that. But every time she tried to tell him, her tongue tied itself into a knot and she just _couldn't_.

Why was this happening?! Aang was such a coward sometimes. She was much more blunt and faced everything head-on!

ARGH! This wasn't helping! How would she ever manage to-

"Toph? Do you wanna-" That was Sokka.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, and then without thinking of what she was doing, she kissed him.


	11. Judgement

They completed the dance, and waited for judgement. The dragons looked at them. They were already fairly sure, but they had to be completely so.

The shorter one was the Avatar. He sought peace. He had locked his inner fire away to avoid hurting the ones he cared about, but wanted to use it to protect the world. His heart was pure, and he passed.

The other one was trickier. His heart had struggled before. His inner fire had grown lost, used to being fed on hatred and anger and having lost its fuel. Before, he would not have been worthy, but would he stay so?

They made their decision, and showed them Firebending's true self.

* * *

Note: Sorry if you saw the first, really screwed up version. FFdotnet is being weird.


	12. Last 5 before the End

A/N: First two are from sometime in October. Last three were all written today. All five were written as part of my way to get myself to write involving random numbers. Warning: Two are slash, one is incest, and the last one is a threesome with two boys.

* * *

(Prompt: Abnormal)

The boy was definitely not normal. And perhaps that was what drew the two to him.

He was the savior of the world, but at the same time a fun-loving, sometimes innocent boy. He had strange markings – the blue tattooed arrows which glowed in the Avatar State. He was the most powerful bender in the _world_.

And he was theirs. At the beginning, they had fought each other, fighting for his love. The love of this strange, strange boy. Only when he had gotten upset over their fighting had they come to an agreement: they would share.

Yes, the boy was odd. Odd enough to get more strange looks than a green and pink lemur. But that was the way he was, and he was theirs.

* * *

(Prompt: Past)

In the past, Sokka never would have thought about it, never would have dreamed about it.

In the past, Sokka would never had known the Avatar.

In the past, Sokka certainly never would have _loved _him.

But this was not the past. It was the present. And that was an explanation for why he was crushing on the _Avatar_. On the almost-teen who was going to save the world, who had grown up so fast he almost was not twelve.

* * *

(Prompt: Envy)

Sokka had never been envious of his sister.

Some people might have been envious of a sibling with the kind of power Katara had. But Sokka was not one of them. Instead, he fought to have an equal power in another way – he would become a great warrior. That way, he could protect his sister. She might not always be able to fight, but he would. He would never let her get hurt.

Envy was not useful. His protectiveness was. Usually.

* * *

(Prompt: Burning)

Zuko was used to burning things. After all, he was a Firebender. Fire burned things.

He was used to burning wood. He was used to burning dry grass. He was used to burning cloth.

What he was _not_ used to was being burned – not this way. He had gotten burned before of course; in fights, in practice, in _that_ fight... but he and the Avatar had not been sparring. How, then, had he inspired this odd, almost burning feeling in his body?

* * *

(Prompt: Quiting)

Quitting Zuko was harder than it seemed.

No other man held her interest. They all looked at her as a prize to be taken. He looked at her in fear. Fear was much less boring than that false pride.

They had not done much before he had left – been banished. But Ba Sing Se gave them the perfect opportunity to... catch up. Currently, he was underneath her (_nobody_ dominated Azula, after all, even illusionarily) with a couple of minor burns across his body from when she had gotten too excited. At the moment though, she was perfectly in control, of both her captive and her emotions.

What she hated the most was that she did not_ want_ to quit her pathetic brother.


End file.
